Kiingtong X Reader
by DoctopusRules
Summary: You are friends with Shelby (Shubble) and she thinks you need to meet new people so she gets permission for you to join Harmony Hollow. You start being in Shelby's clips, then Shelby and Graser's clips. Eventually, Will watches Graser's videos and takes an interest in you.
1. Chapter 1

"I promise, it will be SO MUCH FUN!" Shelby half yelled excitedly. She wanted me to join the Minecraft server she plays on. She thinks I have no friends. "I have friends... I definitely have friends." I retort. "(Y/N), I'm not saying you don't have friends, I just want you to have fun and meet my friends! I can get Brit to let you play, please?" She whined. I sighed a long sigh. "Okay fine. I'll join, and if you REALLY REALLY want me to I'll join in on YOUR videos, but I'm not posting my own. It's too much pressure." All I heard was an inaudible squeak on the other side of the phone before Shelby said "AWESOME! I'll talk to Brit right now and see what she says! I'll talk to you later" "Okay Bye" "Byeeeeee" I set my phone down and sighed again. "Shelby is getting me into something I'm not sure I'm ready for but I'll try it, for her."

-20 minutes later-

 **Text from Shelby:**

 **Shelby: Hey! Brit said yes! She's so nice. She said she would whitelist you right now. I gave her your IGN so you can get on in like 5 minutes if you want. I hope it's still (Your Minecraft Name), that's the one I gave her, lol. I'll be up all night tonight so, if you want, we can get on teamspeak and I can get you set up with a house! If it's okay with you, I'd like to record it. I already claimed your first clip in the skype chat. Also I added you to the skype chat. Lol I know it's a lot of info but it's gonna be soooo much fun!**

I sent her a text that read **"Thanks Shelby. I'll get on as soon as I'm whitelisted then. Send me the server IP."**

"Alright, it's time to make some friends." I say, sighing for the millionth time tonight.

 **Later**

I logged into Minecraft and while it was loading, I got on teamspeak with Shelby. The first thing I heard was more squealing. "Shelby you're scaring my ears" "Sorry, I'm just to excited! I want you to meet Brit, and H and Scott and Graser. Everyone!" I laughed. "Okay I get it, you're excited, just as long as you don't permanently damage my hearing." "Fine just get on already" I clicked on the server and logged in. I was immediately welcomed by Shelby's Minecraft skin sitting in a rocking chair. "I've been waiting for you," she tried to say in a deep, menacing voice. I just laughed. "So this is Harmony Hollow? It's actually really pretty." I said, impressed. She giggled and ushered me over to a big wall full of heads. "Look! It's your head!" It was pretty cool seeing my skin's head up there with all the other famous youtubers'. I smiled to myself and cleared my throat. "So, where do I build?" If there was anything I was good at, it was building. I had a knack for it. "Oh, we have a new village over here!" She handed me a cloud pet, quartz and we flew over to the new village. She found me a spot to build and put a sign on the plot, claiming it for me. "Okay now could I record for my video, please?" "Fine, go ahead." She started her recording and she introduced me to her fans. We did a dumb clip where she showed me around, giving me a tour of everything and then we were done. "Thanks, (Y/N)" "Sure! I actually had fun." We decided to get off for now and get back on tomorrow. Shelby would upload the video of us tonight. I wasn't exactly excited for tomorrow. Shelby's comment section would be all about me but it was 4 am and I was extremely tired. I turned the computer off and went to sleep.

 **Tomorrow Afternoon**

I woke up to about 1000 notifications on my phone from YouTube comments, tweets, texts and a few skype messages. I checked YouTube first. They were comments on my channel. 'How did people find my channel?' I thought to myself. They all said "You should make videos!" or "How do you know Shelby?" or "You're funny, any videos?" It was kind of nice to know people wanted me to make videos. I checked twitter next. About 800 of the notifications were from twitter because Shelby tagged me in the tweet she tweeted of her video. Only a fourth of them were not as nice as the others. The texts I got were from Shelby, asking me if I saw the excitement on twitter. The skype messages I got were from a bunch of the people from harmony hollow.

 **You were added to the group "Harmony Hollow Homies"**

 **3 unread messages:**

 **HBomb94: Hey! Welcome! I just saw Shelby's video. You're pretty funny. We should do some clips together!**

 **MasterG: Hey there! Saw the video you were in with my wife. It was funny. We should do a clip sometime! -G**

 **WillyShakes: Hi, (Your Minecraft Name). Cool name, lol. I saw you were added to the server. Welcome! HMU anytime if you need anything ;D**

I was kinda happy that everyone was so welcoming. I was afraid that I wouldn't be as welcome because I'm not a youtuber but everyone was being very nice so far. I was excited to get on and play today. I logged on and when I was getting on teamspeak, I saw that not only Shelby was on but a guy named Graser10. I was nervous about talking to someone I didn't know yet but that was the point of me joining so I got on teamspeak anyway. I was greeted by a guy's voice saying my IGN. "(YOUR MINECRAFT NAME)!" He said very loudly. "Oh my gosh Graser, you're going to scare her off!" Shelby scolded him. Graser laughed. It was very high pitched and unique. "Hello." I finally was able to speak after he stopped laughing. "She SPEAKS" he said back to me. "Yes she speaks Graser, what, you think I invited my mute friend onto teamspeak? You only need to do one thing on teamspeak and that is to speak." He laughed harder this time. "So my name is (Y/N) and you guys can call me by my real name. No use hiding it. People have already found my YouTube channel which shows my real name." "Very cool, well in that case, you can call me Zach." Graser said. We all talked for a bit and I decided to start building my house. Shelby flew off somewhere else but Gr- actually, Zach, followed me. I was given a few diamonds and gold to spend on building materials by Shelby and Graser, since they were "married" in the game, so I flew to spawn to go shopping for my house, with Zach in tow. We weren't talking on teamspeak anymore so it was a little awkward but it was fine. I bought some wood and a few other blocks then headed back to my plot, with Zach still following me.

 **2 hours later**

I finished building my house and I was super proud of it. Out of nowhere I heard Zach pop on teamspeak so I unmuted myself. "WOOOOOOOW WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" He yelled into his mic. "My house." I said questioning. "This is AMAZING. HOW LONG DID THIS TAKE YOU?" "About 2 hours maybe?" I was flattered. "You're an AMAZING builder! This is so cool. I'm sad you weren't on when I was building my house in the beginning. I would have much rather you built it for me." "Thanks! I love building. If you need me to build anything for you, let me know." I said rather confidently. "Oh he will." I heard a different voice come onto teamspeak. I checked the chat and apparently, Hbomb94 had gotten on a second ago. I didn't notice. "Graser can't build for crap. He's always friends with the best builders so that he can get them to build for him." We all laughed. "H, come on man, I'm trying to make a good impression here." "You already have a wife, Graser, Shelby will get mad." "Man every time I talk to any girl, everyone thinks I'm cheating on Shelby. I'm a good husband!" We all laughed again. I talked to Zach and, as I learned in our conversations, Liam for a while longer before I had to get off to make dinner. We said our goodbyes and I logged off.


	2. Chapter 2

It's only been 2 days since I'd joined Harmony Hollow but I was already having a lot of fun. I made friends of Zach and Liam and people were being friendly with me. A few people even sent me welcome baskets. Almost everyone on the server was jealous of my house and told me how beautiful it was. Everyone kept saying I was a better builder than Will. I was pretty sure Will was "Kiingtong" or the "WillyShakes" that messaged me on skype the other day. I knew eventually it would kick me in the butt. Today, I got a message from Kiingtong asking if we could do a clip later today. I said yes.

 **Later**

Kiingtong got on teamspeak and addressed me directly. "(Your Minecraft Name), Hello." He said firmly in an English accent. It startled me but I unmuted myself and answered him. "Mister Kiingtong, hello, I've heard a lot about you recently." "Oh really? Well then I guess you've heard people say you're a better builder than me, huh." He didn't sound angry, in fact he sounded like he was having fun pretending to be mad at me so I feigned confidence. "Yes that's true, just take a look at my house." In a second, he was at my house, critiquing it. He made a few disgruntled noises before his character pulled out a piece of paper. "It's a white flag," He laughed. It was kind of a cute laugh. "You win. This is better than any other house I've ever done." I laughed and said, "Hey it's not a competition, I just really like building." "Then in that case, come with me." We flew to an ocean where there was what looked like a ship crashed on the shore and a giant kraken and a large skull with a cave in it's mouth. "Wow," I said in shock, "This is so cool." He laughed and ushered me into the skull's mouth where I saw a dragon looking creature named Frappuccino. Definitely not a Minecraft mob. We went down the hole in the back of his cave and there was a large cavern. It was huge. "I'm going to be building some things down here. If It's alright, could I commission you to pretty this up before I start building here? I'll let you build anything down here that you want, rent free!" He seemed nice so I said yes and we decided I would start right away.

 **45 minutes later**

I unmuted myself on teamspeak and called out to Will. He asked me to call him by Will because most people just use that name. "Hey how's it going, (Your Name)." He said my name and I got butterflies in my stomach. His voice was so CUTE! "I'm all done, come take a look." I barely recovered. "Wait, you're done?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes!" I laughed. Will came down into the cavern and was silent, looking all around everywhere. It was an uncomfortable amount of silence before I heard him speak again. "How…" he trailed off. "Do you like it? It took me forever, I couldn't get it exactly right, I think it's missing a few things but it's a lot better now…. Right?" Will was silent for a bit longer, just looking at everything. "I mean if it's bad I can change it-" "No!" Will cut me off before I finished. "I'm sorry I'm just in shock. It's only been maybe 50 minutes and you're already done and it looks absolutely amazing, I've been working down here for maybe a week now and I couldn't get it the way I wanted. This is perfect." I was blushing so hard irl, I was glad he couldn't see it.

We talked for a bit longer and then he ended his video with me in the sign off. After his recording stopped, we continued talking about building and other things for a while. It was nice to talk to someone else who liked to build, and Will was very sweet to me. We exchanged phone numbers and I decided to call it a day. It was getting late and Will was also tired. He needed to edit his video. We said our goodbyes and I went off to bed.

 **15 minutes later**

 **Text from Will:  
**

 **Will: Hey, thanks for doing that clip with me today. It was so much fun. Maybe next time I can watch you build. You're amazing.**

I blushed, thankful **again** , that Will couldn't see my face.

 **Me: Sure! That would be so much fun! I love building, I'm glad I'm not the only one.**

 **Will: So your name is (Your Name), right?**

 **Me: Yes why?**

 **Will: No Reason, it's just a cute name ;D**

 **Me: Haha, well your name is cool too.**

 **Will: lol thanks :D**

 **Me: Okay well it's late, I'll let you sleep, haha.**

 **Will: Okay, goodnight 3**

 **Me: Night 3**

"Will sent me a heart oh my gosh. He is so CUTE!"

That night I stayed up late binge watching Will's videos. He was so cute and funny. I couldn't believe someone like him could be interested in being friends with someone like me. I felt so lucky. I'll have to thank Shelby tomorrow for bringing me into this group of people. So far I've had the time of my life. I couldn't wait till I could talk to everyone again, especially Will.


	3. Chapter 3

Will had uploaded his video with me in it and I got even more popular. More tweets, more requests on my channel to make videos, even more not as nice comments. I also got a text from Will.

 **Text from Will:**

 **Will: Hey! Looks like everyone likes you. People really want you to make videos lol. If you're thinking about it but ruling it out because you don't know how to, I'd be happy to teach you how I do mine. It's easy once you get it down. Let me know if you're interested. Oh also, I'm coming down to California for Mincon this weekend, so I could come and teach you irl if you want, haha.**

I thought about meeting Will and I got so excited. "He's coming HERE? I can MEET WILL?" I freaked out and rolled around on my bed for about 10 minutes just thinking of seeing him in person, at my house. 'Maybe I could have him teach me.' I pictured myself sitting in my desk chair and Will standing behind me leaning on the chair and pointing to things on my screen. He was so close I could feel the warmth coming off of him and smell his scent. I was excited just thinking about it. I decided to get on Harmony Hollow. I got on teamspeak and saw Graser was on. "Hey Graser." I said. "(Y/N)! Hey! Are you going to Mincon this weekend?" Graser never beats around the bush, he always gets straight to the point. "Yeah Shelby and I got our tickets a while back. My house is super close to the convention center so she's going to stay with me. Where are you staying?" "I got a hotel a while back. We should all meet up though. Party at (Y/N)'s house!" I laughed. "Graser's not invited" "What? Come on I'm the one who planned the party." he whined.

We talked for a while about Mincon and planned the hangout day at my house until I heard a familiar voice come onto teamspeak. "You guys talking about Mincon?" I heard Will say. "William!" Graser shouted. "Party at (Y/N)'s house! She lives close to the convention center so were going to go party at her house on Friday." "Awesome! I'm excited to finally meet you irl." Will said, making me blush. "Me too! I've seen your guy's videos but meeting you guys in person will be a whole different experience." "Don't forget about me!" I heard H come onto teamspeak. "H! Finally, I've been waiting to do the lucky block clip with you ALL DAY" "Graser, you've been waiting for 10 minutes, MAX." H said. "Lucky blocks?" I asked. "Yeah lucky blocks." Graser said. "Do you not know what the lucky block mod is?" "No" I said embarrassed. "You should join us then. Will, do you want to open some lucky blocks with us too?" "Only if Graser makes them." We decided to open up some lucky blocks and I was in all of their videos. I got a little unlucky at first but in the end I got a lot of good stuff. It was so much fun. We were all laughing and having such a good time together.

After we were done I decided to get off and do some research. I texted Shelby and asked her for advice on what kind of hardware and software to get for recording videos. She told me the best things to get and I decided I would start making videos. I tweeted out:

 **Hey everyone! I've been getting requests left and right to start making videos so I'm going to try it! I'm excited to start! Wish me luck :D**

I went online and bought the things I would need to start making videos along with a nice camera and paid extra for 2 day shipping. In 2 to 3 days, I would be ready to actually start making videos.

 **3 days later**

"I don't know how any of this works." I sighed and decided to wait for Will to show me when he got here. He would be here tomorrow. I decided not to tell him just yet because I wanted to surprise him although he might have seen my announcement on twitter, if he even follows me. I was going to pick him and Zach up from the airport tomorrow morning. It was a magical occurrence but they all got early flights that got here at the same time so I said I would pick them up, since I can drive and so they don't have to call an lyft. Just then I got a call from Will. "Hello?" "Hey (Y/N). I hate to bother you, but my airbnb just called and told me they overbooked so they had to cancel my reservation. Do you know anyplace nearby that would let me book a room day of?" "I don't think so. It's mostly reservations in advance everywhere around here. Since it's a popular convention everywhere is probably completely full." "Oh okay. Thanks anyway. I might just be able to stay with Graser." "Actually, I do have a guest room if you want to stay with me." I said getting nervous at just the thought of Will sleeping in my house. "Oh no no I couldn't impose I-" I cut him off "No really! I would absolutely love if you would stay here! It would be so much fun! And I won't let you stay here for free anyway. I have a job for you." I said "Are you sure?" He laughed. It was such an amazing laugh. "Absolutely. I'd be honored to have you stay with me." "Okay fine but only because I'm actually in a bind. I really appreciate it, (Y/N). Thank you so much." "Sure, no problem."

I can't believe Will is going to stay in my house! I'm so excited for tomorrow!


End file.
